Delivering fluids by utilizing peristaltic pumps is known. For example, administering medicine or nutrition to a patient can be effected by utilizing peristaltic flow control systems. Typically in such systems, fluid is delivered to the patient by a pump set including a flexible elastomeric tubing loaded on a flow control apparatus, such as a peristaltic pump, which delivers fluid to the patient at a controlled rate of delivery. The peristaltic pump usually has a housing that includes a rotor operatively engaged to at least one motor through a gearbox. The rotor drives fluid through the flexible tubing of the pump set by the peristaltic action effected by reversible compression created by impingement, e.g., pinching, by one or more rollers that translate by rotation of the rotor. One or more motors operatively connected to a rotatable shaft drive the rotor, which in turn progressively compresses the elastomeric tubing that drives the fluid at a controlled rate. The pump set may have a valve mechanism for permitting or preventing fluid flow communication through the pump set. The flow control system may also have a controller that operatively regulates the one or more motors which effectively controls fluid flow.
Peristaltic pumps operate by delivering fluid in small charges called “aliquots”. The rotor engages elastomeric tubing of the pump set, pinching off a portion of the elastomeric tubing and pushing fluid forward of the pinch point, e.g., closer to the patient than to the source of fluid toward the patient. Typically, the volume of fluid to be administered to the patient is controlled in the pump by counting the number of aliquots, each being of substantially the same volume, and stopping when the number reaches an amount corresponding to the total desired volume of fluid to be delivered. Peristaltic pumps are sanitary and generally accurate and therefore very useful in the administration of medication and therapeutic fluids to the patient. However, the accuracy of the pump may be dependent upon the dimensional stability of the elastomeric tubing of the pump set. Further, continued operation of the tubing of the pump set can causing the volume of each aliquot to vary because of the effect of such deformation. As a result, the accuracy of the volumes delivered to the patient can be compromised.